An ideal output driver circuit will provide a fairly constant output signal with rise and fall times remaining pretty much unchanged. However, in practice, there will be process, voltage, and temperature variations, which will impact the output signal characteristics. In other words, the rise and fall times of the signal will change due to changes in manufacturing and environment.
The present application seeks to provide a solution to avoid such variations in the output edge rate due to process, voltage and temperature (PVT) variations.